Sustituta
by Isaya Strife
Summary: ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? Kanda pasaba las manos por el cuerpo femenino frente a él, ¿Estaba loco? Beso el cuello ajeno recibiendo un sonido de placer. Pero algo estaba mal, esa no era la voz que quería escuchar. Esa no era la persona que quería en sus brazos. Esta historia participa en el Reto relámpago: "10 minutos en el Paraíso" del Foro" Resurgiendo entre las Cenizas"


_Disclaimer: D. Gray-Man es propiedad de Katsura Hoshino. Esta historia participa en el Reto relámpago: "10 minutos en el Paraíso" del Foro "Resurgiendo entre las cenizas"_

 _Esta historia participa por el tema "Sexo de reemplazo"_

* * *

...

* * *

¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? Kanda pasaba las manos por el cuerpo femenino frente a él, ¿Estaba loco? Beso el cuello ajeno recibiendo un sonido de placer. Pero algo estaba mal, esa no era la voz que quería escuchar. Esa no era la persona que quería en sus brazos.

— Más — la oyó susurrar, _¿Estas demente Yuu?_ — Kanda — Cerró los ojos deseando no oír nada.

 _Maldición._

El día que Lavi y Allen formalizaron su relación hubo muchas felicitaciones, Lenalee fue de las primeras y Kanda por supuesto solo bufo molesto y mascullo una amenaza sobre no oír ruidos de sexo.

Todo había sido normal, pero el pelinegro, no se sentía tan indiferente. ¿Por qué? Debido a que estaba enamorado del brote de habas... tan patético como sonaba.

Un gemido lo saco de sus pensamientos, el sudor cubría ambos cuerpos. Lenalee estaba enredada con él, su rostro estaba sonrojado y sus ojos llorosos lo miraban. Desvió la vista intentando acabar con eso pronto. Eso había sido una pésima idea. ¿Qué rayos había pensado?

El día de la oficialización de la pareja, Kanda se había desvelado en su habitación, no quería hacerlo por supuesto, pero no había podido pegar el ojo; quizá debido a eso y a algunas bebidas que no debería haber tenido con él había cedido a semejante estupidez.

La chica había entrado a su habitación en silencio antes de soltar unas palabras.

"Tómame a mi"

Se tensó sintiendo que el placer finalmente lo tomaba, por un momento imagino que la persona bajo él, era otra; que era abrazado por alguien que quería, que estaba pasando la noche con alguien que deseaba. Pero el gemido femenil lo bajo de su nube y lo llevo a los mismos pensamientos.

¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo?

— Debemos parar esto — le dijo cuando ambos estuvieron vestidos. La chica se quedó de espaldas sin mirarlo.

— ¿Por qué? — la oyó susurrar.

— Esta mal — Kanda apretó los labios recordándose que ese era un tema delicado — Lenalee, no debemos —

— ¿Por qué? — Repitió girándose y mirándolo a los ojos — nunca te he dicho nada — el moreno inspiro. — no he pedido nada, tampoco —

— ¿Por qué lo hacemos? — Pregunto de vuelta pasándose la mano por la cabeza, se detuvo y recupero la compostura — está mal, y lo sabes — negó con la cabeza — esto no debió empezar —

— Kanda… —

— Es suficiente —

...

Los días siguientes se evitaron, al menos tanto como podían sin evidenciar que había algo extraño entre ellos.

Estaba convencido de que había sido lo mejor para ambos, lo que tenían no era una relación, no era algo movido por el amor o el cariño. Era mejor olvidarlo.

Todo había ido de acuerdo a sus pensamientos; pero lo que paso casi dos semanas después lo sacudió.

— ¿Escuchaste? — oyó a una de las mujeres del ala médica. — El exorcista Lavi le propuso matrimonio al chico, Allen —

Kanda se alejó de la conversación sintiendo un peso en el pecho, su estómago se había revuelto.

— ¿Kanda? — Allen lo miro extrañado — te ves mal, ¿pasa algo? —

— Nada que te importe — contesto como siempre siguiendo de largo.

Llego a su habitación, sintiendo que iba a devolver la comida; tal vez debería haber ido al baño en su lugar. Se acostó en la cama y cerró los ojos con fuerza; deseando dormir y nunca despertar.

Era tan patético.

...

Para cuando abrió los ojos, su estómago se sentía mejor, según la luna, eran pasadas la media noche. Se levantó para buscar algo de comer. Allen y Lavi se iban a casar, pensó caminado por el pasillo, tenía que hacerse a la idea. Debía hacerlo.

Unos sonidos lo frenaron de golpe, esos eran gemidos, frunció el ceño mirando a su alrededor para ubicarse… Era la habitación de Lavi. Se quedó allí petrificado, cada sonido parecía perforar su pecho.

— Te amo — oyó desde adentro y eso fue todo. Avanzo a tropezones, un pensamiento pasó por su cabeza pero lo desechó; _no lo hagas_. Sin embargo, sus pies siguieron moviéndose,

 _¡No lo hagas!_

— ¿Kanda? — se quedó allí de pie helado luego de entrar a la habitación. _Vete, solo se hará peor_. — Háblame, ¿Qué pasa? — levanto la mirada y vio a Lenalee allí de cabello suelto y camisón.

Sintió que los papeles se habían invertido, pero él no quería eso, lo que quería no podía tenerlo. Debía irse. Se giró.

— No es nada — tomo el pomo de la puerta

— Kanda — se volvió ante el llamado, la chica se había quitado el camisón, este estaba a sus pies, mientras lo miraba allí desnuda.

 _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Lenalee?_

 _No lo hagas Yuu_ , negó con la cabeza a pesar de acercarse un paso. Ella extendió sus brazos. Él no podía, eso solo terminaría lastimándolos a ambos.

— No — negó llegando hasta a ella y tomando sus manos — No lo hagas — pidió. Pero ¿Por qué no podía negarse? Cerró los ojos agotado.

— Te lo dije — llamo su atención— "tómame a mí" —

Kanda la vio fijamente a los ojos, de nuevo, era una pésima idea.

— Lenalee —

— No puedes tenerlo a él — sintió la cuchillada — lo sabes — ella se acercó — yo lo haré, tomare su lugar — entonces apago la luz y se acercó.

El pelinegro hizo como tantas otras veces antes, cerro lo ojos y la tomo yendo a la cama. Era cierto, Allen para él estaba prohibido. Toco cada parte de ese cuerpo, deseando que fuera diferente, deseando que fuera otro. Una voz, también aguda, pero de hombre. Pero no podía, no podía tener a quien quería.

Lenalee se puso sobre él, ella tendía a dejarse dominar, pero esta noche parecía más agresiva, o tal vez era él quien estaba ido.

El sudor empezó a cubrir sus cuerpos. Kanda sintió que mientras el placer subía, su corazón caía más bajo. Eso era lo único que podía tener. Un deseo enfermo y una satisfacción vacía.

Sintió unas gotas en su rostro, cuando abrió los ojos vio a Lenalee llorando.

— Te amo — la oyó susurrar.

 _Maldita sea._

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, poniendo su frente en el pecho de ella. Si solo pudiera corresponderle, si pudiera olvidar al idiota y amarla a ella, todo sería más fácil para ambos. Él no la usaría por despecho como un reemplazo, y ella no tendría que aceptar ser usada por unas migajas. ¿Por qué el amor era así? ¿Por qué se empeña en complicar las cosas?

— Lo siento — respondió, no podía prometer nada. No en ese momento.

— Esta bien — ella puso su mano en su cabeza acariciándolo. — Lo que tengas para darme — asintió — eso aceptare —

— Lo siento —repitió él— no puedo —

— Lo sé — sus ojos estaban llorosos, — no tenemos mucha suerte ¿he? — él apretó los labios con amargura — Ahora quita esa cara — su sonrisa aunque aún triste fue dulce — la noche aún no termina — ella se inclinó y todo empezó de nuevo.

Él tocando su cuerpo buscando uno diferente, y ella aceptando las caricias que iban para otro, fingiendo para ella que él la amaba, fingiendo que era su nombre el que decía.

No era más que una sustituta para los deseos de Kanda; y eso lo máximo que él podía ofrecerle a ella. Pero ambos lo habían aceptado y por ahora era a lo que podían aspirar.

 _Por que el amor es enfermo, que amor más cruel; como a unos les da el cielo y a otros solo hiel._

* * *

...

* * *

 _Notas:_

 _Me ha costado un ojo de la cara finalizar esto, ok no literalmente; se supone que es un intento de una relación toxica, aunque no estoy del todo segura de como resultado. Definitivamente, soy demasiado vainilla para esto. Tuve que amarrar mis manos para evitar un final feliz xD. No estoy del todo segura con los generos, así que si estoy errada, acepto correcciones :D_

 _Finalmente espero que haya resultado satisfactorio para el reto, el primero en el que participo :P Espero les haya gustado._


End file.
